A Secret Not To Be Revealed
by MarshmallowMango
Summary: Button Mash is a bat pony who has to hid this fact. But when he reveals this to Sweetie Belle, everything he does becomes another isk of being caught. Based off of an image I found on Deviantart. Rated T because I don't even know where this might head.


A/N: Yay, new story! Hope you like it and don't hesitate to write a review! Also, tell me if these chapters should be longer or shorter. I don't own Button Mash nor MLP, please don't sue me, I fan. And because I am a poor, poor teenager.

Button hated the mornings. With the sun in his eyes, how he prepare for hours just to look normal, it wasn't the best of times. He stood up, hooves touching his pastel purple carpet with a soft thump. He rubbed his golden eyes and walked to the bathroom, yawning along the way. By then, he already forgot what he was dreaming about...maybe it was pirates? Or Poyro? He shook his head, knowing it wasn't either of those, in fact, all he could remember was that it wasn't about video games at all. He leaned over the sink and washed his face.

He looked in the mirror "Like the Hunter in A Hunter's Mask!..." he thought as he saw his reflection. That was, before he remembered this wasn't a video game. What was revealed on the mirror was a chocolate brown pony with dirt colored wings, along with cat-like eyes and fangs on his mouth. He sighed, knowing this was far from normal. He got ready for the day, putting on plastic dentures to hide his fangs and used a trick his dad taught him, focusing on his wings and making his eyes glow. He placed contacts on his eyes and was then greeted with a normal looking pony. He smiled, donning his father's mustache and running to the kitchen, stomach rumbling. His mother stood over the stove and placed assorted spices on a pan. He rushed to his mother, leaning his head from side to side, attempting to get a good look at what she was cooking. But his attempts failed due to the fact his mother moved right in front of him, just to make sure his breakfast remained a mystery. She muttered

"Done!" and put what she was cooking on a white platter and held it high so Button couldn't peek.

She set it down, Button already sitting at the table. She closed her eyes and like a ninja, swooped down and took the mustache right off of Button's upper lip. She then galloped away, putting it back in the box where it belonged. Button licked his lips, seeing that his mother made an omelet, and munched in a lightning fast pace. He opened his eyes wide and realized that school was starting now! He ran to the door and put on his backpack, hoping he wasn't going to be tardy. Sweetie Belle hopped to school, excited to see all her friends, excluding Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Just as she was about to enter the building, a mud colored blur rushed in front of her, causing her to trip to not avoid a collision. She blushed a bit, hoping no one saw her fall. She rushed up and ran in the schoolhouse and into her seat just as Cheerilee got inside. "Welcome students! How are you all?" the earth pony asked, smiling at her students.

Almost all the class replied with a unanimous "Good!". Sweetie Belle saw Button wasn't actually saying "Good!", merely mouthing the words.

Cheerilee got to the blackboard and wrote with blue chalk "Species projects begin today~". The class broke out into hushed voices, talking about this new project.

Sweetie Belle went to the other Cutie Mark Crusaders and said in her usual squeaky voice "SO, what are you guys going to do? I think I am going to do the Bat Ponies! They can fly and aren't like regular ponies like unicorns, alicorns, pegasi, anything!".

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said, voices matched "Alicorns!". Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom and said in a harsh tone "Hey! I want to do a project on Princess Luna!". Apple Bloom hit the ground and in a tone mimicking her sister's said "Well I'm gonna do Twilight!".

Cheerilee watched as the hushed voices became louder and louder, causing her to yell "Students! You all are better than this. Go back to your seats!". Some of the fillies whimpered, wanting to talk to their friends, but obeyed Miss Cheerilee and sat down. "Before you all start picking which species you want, at least hear what it is about. For this project, you must interview your species, like finding out about how they live life and what pros and cons that species has. Only two ponies can have the species, so have back up species. Come to my desk in an orderly fashion once you have chosen your species.".

She went to her desk and a flock of students hovered her desk and then went into a line. She heard some ponies say "Griffons!" or "Zebras!" and even Diamond Tiara said, in her usual snobbish tone "Totally, like, pegasi.". Sweetie jumped in excitement, no one had even talked about bat-ponies yet and she was next in line!

She stopped jumping and saw now in dead center of the maroon teacher and said "Bat-Ponies Miss Cheerilee!". She wrote it down and Sweetie Belle sat down.

The earth pony teacher then went up to the board and wrote down the unavailable species: Griffons, Saddle-Arabia Ponies, Zebras, Pegasi, Alicorns, Dragons, the list went on. The remaining fillies groaned as they saw what little species were left. She then heard a colt, excitement lined in his words "Bat-Ponies please!". She turned to see the owner of said voice and saw the pony who she bumped into in the morning.

School was finally let out and Sweetie Belle hung out with her usual pack of friends, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. They ran to Sugarcube Corner and sat at a brown table before talking about their plans for their cutie marks. "Oh! I know! We can enter a racing competition!" Scootaloo exclaimed with her hoof in the air.

"I think that's more for your cutie mark Scoots." Apple Bloom said, sipping some apple juice, squeezed by the Apple family.

"Your right! See you guys later!" Scoots yelled before running out of the building.

"Ya know, I think she may be the first to get her cutie mark." Apple Bloom said before taking a satisfying burp.

"You think so? I always thought you would be the first to get it, you know, because of how good you are with construction and things involving wood." Sweetie Belle said while munching a cookie. Mr. Cake then came to the table with the bill, 7 bits. Sweetie rummaged through her school bag and put down 4 bits, waiting for Apple Bloom to put down the rest. Apple Bloom got some bits from her bag as well and they waited for him to come back for the money. "Ya really think I am good with that stuff?" Apple Bloom asked, wanting to break the three minute silence between them. "Well yeah...you know a hammer from a screwdriver, you can make things without them breaking, you can carve the apple wood in really pretty ways, i don't know how you haven't gotten yours yet.". The two smiled and walked out of the confectionary as Mr. Cake went to collect the bits.

Button went on his merry way, excited for this new project. I mean, it was going to be easy for him, seeing how he is a bat-pony himself. Now, all he needs is a pony to interview, other than himself. He got goosebumps while thinking about interviewing himself. Then all of Ponyville will know he isn't normal! He stopped in his tracks, in front of Sugarcube Corner. A cute pink/purple haired filly exited the building, cookie in hoof. He blushed, realizing she was the mare he tripped while trying to make sure he wasn't late. He galloped up to her, hoping to ask for forgiveness.

"Um, sorry for earlier. Hope I didn't hurt you." he said, rubbing his front hoof with the other.

"You don't have to apologize. I know you probably were running late." the white filly said, keeping her head low to avoid her awkward blush.

Button's stomach growled and he realized that he actually hadn't had lunch at school, he was just playing "A Hunter's Mask". Suddenly, Sweetie Belle placed her cookie in his mouth and ran away. Button stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face before running home, munching on the cookie along the way. His earth pony mother stood over the stove and as he ran in, she immediately questioned the obvious cookie crumbs on his face. "Hm, I don't think I packed you a cookie for lunch,".

She leaned close to him as he walked to his mother and spoke once more "Does my Button have a mare-friend?". The brown bat-pony couldn't believe his mother would ask such a question.

"Don't lie Button, I didn't bring any bits with you so you could buy a cookie yourself. So, who's the lucky mare?".

"Mom! There is no lucky mare!" he said in his embarrassment. "Hey mom, can you sign this for school?" a colt's voice said as said pony came into the kitchen. "Not now, I am talking to Button.". The older colt, Tinkering Wander, sat on the floor, still expecting his mother to sign the paper he needed for school. If she does sign it, he will be able to leave class for half a day and go on to his cutie mark designated school.

"Button, c'mon. I know you didn't steal the cookie. It just isn't in your nature. It's alright, most colts are starting to fall in love by this age.".

Tinkering Wander snickered as he heard his mother, Blissful Nurture, accused Button of having a mare-friend before giving up entirely and going back to their dinner. She threw in some spices and stirred until it sizzled before putting the hot dish on four plates and walked out of the house to go buy some apple cider and juice. Button sat at the table and quietly waited for Blissful to come back. Tinkering walked up to him and said "So, what was that about a mare-friend?".

"Nothing, just a filly from school put a cookie in my mouth, even after a made her trip on accident hours before.".

"Classic". Tinker said before going to his room.

Button waited in the kitchen for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was no more than ten minutes. Blissful came back with a pack of cider in her mouth. She then smack her head, realizing the food was now probably cold, so she put each dish back on the stove to heat it up a bit more. Once she was satisfied, she set the meal on the table in front of a bored looking Button and the rest of the family came into the room.

"Sweetie Belle! Come down for dinner, mother and father have come to visit!" Rarity called as Sweetie Belle colored in her room. She looked up from her coloring and went near the stairs to see if her parents actually came to see her, or if it was a ploy to get her out of her room. At the table was a pink mare and a hat-baring stallion. Sweetie Belle ran downstairs and shouted "Mom! Dad! How was your trip?" she asked, wanting to know where in Equestria they visited this time. Ever since Sweetie started living in Ponyville, her parents have been traveling Equestria while Sweetie stayed her and got to be with her friends. To her, it was an amazing deal.

"Well, this time we got to see the Crystal Empire while they were preparing for the Equestrian Games. How is Miss Twilight doing today, Rarity? I must assume she must be proud, being an ascended alicorn from us regular folk." Sweetie's mother, Pearl said while holding her suitcase.

"Oh, she is quite fine. Can I get you some tea, mother?" Rarity asked, holding a pot of tea with her magic.

"It's alright. Me and Magnum are just so proud of our two daughters! One is a fashion designer and friends with Princess Twilight and I heard one is going to be helping with the Equestrian Games! You two are a mother's dream!" Pearl exclaimed. "Well, me and your father have to be hitting the road soon, this time we are heading for Las Pegasus. See you two soon." their mother said before her and Magnum left the shop.

Sweetie went back to her room, and instead of continuing to color, thought about the colt from earlier. She had a crush on him for a while, maybe it was because they played the same games or maybe because of the fact he was cute, she never would know. She still questioned why she put that cookie in his mouth, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Why do I like a colt but don't know why?" she whispered.

Button decided to start his project early, so he would procrastinate and wait till the night before to even start it. He seemed to do that a lot, due to the fact he is so invested in his video games. He went downstairs and went into his parent's room to ask if he could go to the library, despite how late it was getting.

"Mom! Mom!" he called, shaking her with his small hoof.

"Wait sweetie? I was about to sleep." she said, not opening her eyes.

"Can I go to the library?" he asked with a smile.

"Alright, but Tinkering has to come with you. Be back in an hour and don't hold up Twilight's nor Spike's time. I suppose they both are busy after Twilight became an alicorn." she mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Button ran for the door, not even attempting to ask his brother to come with him. "I am not a baby." Button thought before stepping outside. He galloped to Golden Oaks and knocked on the wooden door.

A tired looking Twilight stepped outside and said "Button? Isn't it late?" she asked, book attached to her face as if she was sleeping on it.

She looked where he was staring at and nervously ripped the book off her face and teleported it elsewhere.

"Oh, I just wanted to check out a book on bat ponies. I am going a project on them and I don't have time in the morning to check one out." he said with a smile.

"Well, I can't deny anypony willing to learn, do you know which book in particular you want?" she asked, opening the door for him.

He stepped inside and said "No, just any book will be fine.". He suddenly questioned why he needed to come here in the first place, seeing as he is a bat pony himself. But, it was too late to turn back.

"Well, we have a book about bat pony behaviors and another one on powers." she said, flying towards a section of the library. "Sorry we don't have too many books on them, they hid after the Nightmare Moon incident and only came back recently.".

"I would like the book on their powers, Twilight." he said while sitting on the floor. Maybe this book will teach him things he didn't even know he could do!

She gave him the book before heading off to bed and Button went home to start working. He turned to a random page and saw what the page was about:

Ability: Romance

How: Using their eyes to manipulate ponies by making them glow, similar as to how a bat pony can use its magic to change it's appearance.

Conditions: The bat pony must already have positive feelings towards the pony and focus itself on it's target. Sometimes, this can happen on accident but there is no known reversal.

What happens: The target will fall head-over-heels for the bat pony, however, the effect depends on how the bat pony feels about the pony. If (s)he is madly in love with the target, the effect will be mirrored, but it (s)he just has a crush, the pony will not feel much effect.

Button gasped, not knowing he had this power. He flipped to another page and smirked, knowing what he was going to try tomorrow.

Ability: Manipulation

How: By the bat pony biting a pony.

Conditions: Not any.

What happens: The pony will do as the bat pony commands, but only for a day.

Button smiled and realized his dentures fell out, revealing his pearly whites. The fangs reminded him of the main character in "A Hunter's Mask" who dons several masks but the spirits of the masks can control him, one of them a vampire pony type spirit. He continued his research and found out several other things about his species. He fell asleep with the book in his hooves, which was close to falling out of his hooves.


End file.
